Las tres puntas del Iceberg
by Trecelux
Summary: Los seres humanos nunca saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden. Y lo que ven no es más que la punta, el resto del Iceberg aguarda bajo el agua, escondido. Triángulo Cuddy/Thirteen/Cameron
1. La noche dulce

Buenas! Es mi primer fic de House y la verdad no sé si va a estar a la altura. Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews, son lo más útil para saber qué tal voy. Sé que el Femslash no es el género más aceptado en español, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Importante - House M.D. pertenece a FOX, yo soy una humilde fan :D

Sentía que los párpados le pesaban como plomo. Le dolían los hombros y las piernas. La cabeza iba a estallarle.

Casi treinta horas de trabajo sin descanso no eran buenas para la salud… Al menos no para la suya propia.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de buscar sus llaves y abrir la puerta con suma lentitud.

El apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por el reflejo de la televisión encendida. Desde el sofá, una joven doctora le sonreía con cara de sueño y abría la boca para decir algo.

_Llego tarde, lo sé, lo sé_ –Interrumpió Cuddy. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

_Yo iba a decir que venías muy guapa… Pero ya que lo mencionas_ –Bromeó Trece mientras la miraba con ojitos dulces.

_¿Guapa? Por favor, Remy, llevo treinta horas de turno seguido. Estoy despeinada y sudada. Y mi maquillaje hace mucho que decidió ir por libre…_ -Soltó una sonrisilla amarga –_Estoy cualquier cosa, menos guapa._

Dicho esto se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo, se echó agua en la cara para despejarse un poco. La joven la siguió y se quedó observándola desde la puerta, apoyada en el marco.

-_Despeinada, sudada y con la pintura corrida… Preciosa, lo que yo decía… _-Se acercó lentamente a ella- _Desnúdate y parecerá que acabamos de hacer el amor_ –Rió y la abrazó por detrás, dejándole pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

-_Tú siempre pensando en el sexo, ¿eh?_

-_La culpa es suya, Dra. Cuddy._

-_¿Mía por qué?_

-_Porque llegas con ese aspecto cansado y sexy_ –Contestó mientras le acariciaba el pelo- _y me miras con esos ojazos azules_ –Bajó la mano y pasó el dorso dulcemente sobre los ojos semicerrados de la morena –_Y me sonríes con esa boca increíble…_ –Sus dedos descendieron un poco más y juguetearon con los labios de su jefa.

Cuddy terminó de cerrar los ojos y dejó que su empleada moviera sus manos libremente por su cara, por su cuello… Llegando a los pechos y saltándolos para empezar a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta.

La Dra. Hadley siguió susurrándole al oído y dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo. La empujó lejos con el pie.

-_Y todo lo que he dicho…_ -Paró un segundo para mordisquear de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja_-…, te lo puedo demostrar_

Y se acabaron las palabras.

Remy bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Lisa y, apartando el cabello de la forma más cuidadosa posible, rodó sus labios por él hasta llegar a la nuca. Dejó besos aquí y allá. Unos finos y simples. Otros húmedos y picantes. Algunos inocuos, otros con toda la intención de dejar marca.

Mientras tanto, sus manos ya se ponían en marcha. Acariciaban las caderas de Cuddy y subían para empezar a desabotonar la blusa.

La morena se contentaba con dejarse hacer. Los ojos aún cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el lavabo.

En cuanto Trece dejó al aire el principio de su sujetador, la decana se giró y quedó frente a frente con la joven doctora.

La besó con ternura en los labios y se separó lo justo para hablarle.

-_Cariño, sabes que en cualquier momento yo estaría encantada de que me saltaras encima y me arrancaras la ropa… _-Remy levantó una ceja –_Pero hoy el cansancio me puede, estoy agotada, de verdad… Lo siento…_ -La besó de nuevo y le clavó una miradita de cordero degollado –_Mañana te lo compenso, ¿sí?_

La castaña suspiró y la observó con una mezcla de dulzura y decepción en los ojos, enseguida sonrió –_Más te vale que lo de mañana sea… Impresionante. Dúchate, anda, voy a prepararte algo de comer._

-_Gracias…_ -La besó de nuevo antes de que saliera en dirección a la cocina.

Una vez sola, Cuddy se miró en el espejo. Se desnudó sin perderse de vista. Pasó unos minutos contemplando sus caderas, su cintura; siempre sugerente, sus pechos; redondos y firmes pese a la edad.

Sonrió como una niña boba al recordar las palabras de Thirteen arder contra su oído. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo.

En el salón, el móvil de Remy sonó, era un mensaje. La joven lo leyó con cautela.

"**mañana, 11 en mi casa, tngo xocolate y tda la noxe para ti"**


	2. La noche amarga

Segundo capítulo. Gracias por el review, espero estar a la altura. En ese las aguas empiezan a mostrarse turbias. El tercero encarrilará la historia para que la línea quede clara.

Un saludo!

En otro punto completamente distinto de la ciudad, la noche comenzó de forma muy diferente. Con un portazo.

Lo último que recordaría Allison Cameron de esa noche, sería a su marido tirando de la maleta hacia la calle y cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. El resto sería un vaivén de alcohol y chocolate. Y recuerdos poco oportunos.

Habían discutido. Una vez más… Otra vez. Siempre discutían. Las 24 horas del día se dividían para Cameron en:

Ocho de sueño.

Ocho de trabajo.

Tres para comida, cena y desayuno.

Una para el sexo… Tristemente.

El resto para discutir con Chase.

Fruto de ese resto de horas de discusión era el hecho de que la hora de sexo diaria no la pasara con él casi nunca… Nunca. Al menos no en el último mes.

Todas las peleas empezaban de la misma forma y tenían un final variable. O bien cama, o bien, en el caso de Chase, sofá. Esta vez no.

Él le reprocha que está muy fría. Ella dice que no le pasa nada. Él insiste en que la encuentra ausente. Ella vuelve a negar, con más vehemencia y menos bondad que antes.

Chase se precipita en lanzar un juicio del tipo _"¿Es algún problema conmigo? ¿ O con el trabajo? Somos un matrimonio, deberíamos hablarlo"_

Cameron simplemente se cierra en banda: _"¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada, joder!"_

Y a partir de ahí, la conversación toma los dos rumbos posibles.

En esta ocasión todo ha ido demasiado lejos. Se plantean el divorcio desde hace algunos días, hoy lo han confirmado. Chase ha cogido sus cosas y se ha ido. Está sola… Por fin.

Una vez el intensivista ha abandonado el hogar en coche, la rubia se sienta en el sofá. Intenta calmar sus nervios. No puede parar de pensar, siente la ira mordisqueando y royendo cada porción de Allison Cameron.

Poco a poco, la ira va tomando tintes de amargura, hasta que casi se camufla con ella. La lágrima mas valiente se atreve a salir de expedición y abandona los ojos para rodar despacito mejilla abajo. Sigilosa. Va descendiendo de puntillas. Como queriendo que su dueña no se percate de que algo va mal. Como queriendo que la inmunóloga no descubra que algo la está hiriendo.

_"Que somos un matrimonio, dice… ¡Vamos, por favor! No hemos sido un matrimonio nunca… ¿Acaso alguien se lo ha llegado a creer? Todo esto no ha sido más que una farsa. Y lo sabe. Él lo sabe…"_

Los pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza como flechas. Fueron a parar a ninguna parte. Se levantó del sofá con la mente en blanco y se dirigió hacia la cocina, a la manera de un autómata que marcha hacia su único camino posible.

La misión en este caso concreto fue violar la nevera. La desnudó de un tirón y le arrebató el helado de chocolate sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ello. Después le tocó al minibar, que fue despojado de todo el vodka que podía albergar en su volumen.

Bebió una copa. Después otra. Y otra. Y otra… En una progresión geométrica de sorbitos de Vodka con limón que no terminó hasta las 6 de la mañana.

También se comió el helado, pero eso no lo recordaría al día siguiente. De hecho, lo único que recordaría sería el mensaje enviado tras las dos primeras copas y el sueño que tuvo en el poco rato que durmió.

Estaba cómoda, no podía negarlo. En la cama. No le apetecía moverse. Se encontraba bien entre sus sábanas. Representaba la típica imagen sensual e idílica. Una mujer joven y atractiva, durmiendo entre sábanas de raso, con un camisón de escasa longitud y elegante negrura. Se le ve un muslo y parte del pecho. Se siente bien en ese momento.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre con suavidad, sin querer importunarla. Ella se incorpora ligeramente, dirige la mirada por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos sufren un choque frontal con otros ojos, grandes y agua marinados, a muchos kilómetros por hora. La colisión es desastrosa.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vengo a por ti, ¿aún lo preguntas? _–La respuesta de Thirteen va acompañada de un movimiento rápido que la lleva hasta el filo de la cama. Se arrodilla quedando frente a Allison, sobre la cama. La inmunóloga mira hacia arriba para volver a sufrir una explosión en los ojos.

_-No debes estar aquí, mi marid…_

_-No va a venir… -La corta._

_-¿Por qué estás tan segura?_

-_Porque esta noche eres mía… _-Remy se inclina con suavidad sobre ella, quedando casi encima, muy, muy cerquita. Le susurra al oído- _Sólo mía, ¿me oyes?_

Cameron parpadea. Es sólo una fracción de segundos. Pero suficiente tiempo para que la Thirteen del mundo onírico esté sentada sobre su vientre y le acaricie la cara con algo que parece cortante. La rubia intenta moverse, no puede. Al principio piensa que es por el peso de la castaña, pero en seguida gira la cabeza. Está atada. De pies y manos. Al cabecero y a los pies de la cama. No puede huir.

No quiere huir.

La doctora Hadley se acerca a sus labios con una lentitud sádica y carente de piedad.

-_Rem', por favor…_

-_No, "Allie", sabes de sobra que mando yo… Las cosas se hacen como yo digo… Cuando yo digo. Esta noche… _-Y ése es el momento escogido para fundir los labios. Se junta con ella y la besa, muy despacio, dejando el tiempo escurrirse entre los dientes. Sin importarle haber dejado la frase a medias. Agarrando la cara de la rubia y jugando dentro de su boca sin escrúpulos. No hay cuidado, no hay cariño, no hay miramientos. Cameron es la presa, y lo sabe. Y le gusta- **_… Eres mía._**


End file.
